Daddys little Monster
by regulerfan
Summary: Won't be worked on until fall


**Authors note: alright I know I've made a ton of stories already but I need to get this one going as quickly as possible. You see I'm using a school laptop and they won't let me take the laptop home over summer vacation which sucks. So i won't be able to work on my stories all summer. But don't worry I'm not giving up on my stories. I'll either find another laptop or wait it out, but I will still work on these. **

**Any who here's my new story blah,blah,blah READ IT!**

* * *

15 years have past since the death of Jerdecai, 15 years have past since the flames the were unleashed onto mankind were put out, 15 years have past since the discovery of Jerdcai's...CHILD.

Yes, Jerdecai's child. Just because he is dead doesn't mean he is completely gone. CJ, the mother of the child thought she loved Jerdecai just as Margaret did. But, just like Margaret, CJ discovered how much a monster Jerdecai really was. But unlike Margaret, Jerdecai did something to her that made her heart as black as his. But thanks to her friend Mordecai she was able to be freed from Jerdecai's wrath, only to find out she was pregnant, with JERDECAI'S CHILD.

The day CJ gave birth to a son, it was the most happiest day of her life. But there was one thing that frighten her and that was how the boy was gonna turn out. She was also scared of how people were going to treat him because of his father. But everyone from the park decided to help her take care of the child and watch over. But the ones that stood by her the most were Mordecai and Margaret, who were also going to be parents soon. Both knowing it's hard being the mother of a child whose father planned to the world into a living nightmare.

"Listen CJ, I know it must be hard for you with you-know-who(This isn't like Harry Potter) being his father" Mordecai said kneeling beside her looking down at the bundle of joy sleeping in her arms. He looked exactly like Jerdecai except he had normal teeth and with blue eyes instead of black. Mordecai felt a weird feeling deep down because that kid was practically he's nephew. But that was washed away by a sudden feeling of happiness.

"But that doesn't mean he'll be like him, you keep forgetting he's also your kid too" He finished with a warming smile

"We'll be beside you every step of the way and we'll make sure he'll become nothing like his father" Margaret told her kneeling next to Mordecai

"Thanks guy" CJ told the two with tears forming in her cloud women then turned into a shade of grey and began to cry.

"O GOD! I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I d-don't know how I'm going to explain to him that his father was a insane MONSTER!" She sobbed

Mordecai put his on hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"He doesn't need to know about his dad, nor does anybody else. I'm going to make sure he has a regular life" Mordecai told her

"You sure he'll be fine without a father?" She asked him

"He might have a tough life without a dad but he'll damn well be sure he'll have good friends watching out for him"

Tears of joy started sliding down her cheeks.

"Thank you guys, I can't believe I you guys are all doing this for me" She then looked down at her newborn son

"I swear on my life you will never end up like your father, I swear the truth will never hurt you, Nothing will ever happen to you" She then kissed her sons forehead and smiled at him.

"I love you so much my beautiful baby boy, James"

* * *

**Just to let you know this is after my Wrath of ****Jerdecai series and there will be OC's in this that will be introduced in my other stories. But just a reminder I won't be working on my stories this summer but will not give up on my stories. So no one going off and saying I died or any other crap like that, I just won't have a laptop this summer, but after summer I will get back to working on my stories so just be patient. I will also update on Wrath Of Jerdecai eventually before my laptop gets shutdown. Hey gotta work on my original before I go on vacation.  
**

**Jerdecai: So I have a son, will he kill any body**

**Regularfan: I told you I'm not giving away any future chapters**

**Jerdecai: Why did I have to be created by such a loser**

**Regularfan:(growls to self and speaks with stern voice) ALREX OUT  
**


End file.
